Conventionally, a system is known for delivering a message, which a certain person left during his/her lifetime, to another person after the death of the person (for example, Patent Document 1). For example, a message which a deceased person left during his/her lifetime may be saved as electronic information. As one example, a system is known in which a message which a certain person left is stored and managed in an information processing apparatus, and a predetermined receiver of the message is notified of the message stored and managed based on a predetermined procedure once the person has died.